


If Only You Saw What I Can See

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost impressive that Louis hasn't tried to see his own face in a hundred years, because Zayn doesn't know if he'd be able to go a day without looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Saw What I Can See

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahaha [this post](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/58492122314) came up on my dash and I was like omg this needs to be a fic and then this was made and it's only sort of based off the post how sad is that sigh what a life I live
> 
> It's short and weird and probably not that great but #life tbh
> 
> ~Title is from What Makes You Beautiful  
> (are you even surprised y'know I was almost embarrassed about it but then the line fits so well with the fic that I don't even care HA)
> 
>  **EDIT:** OKAY SO I WAS ALERTED THAT TUMBLR USER [BAKEDLOU](http://bakedlou.tumblr.com) WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY SAID PROMPT AND DREW [THIS](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/59299914134/bakedlou-i-saw-this-post-two-vampire-friends) WHICH IS COMPLETELY AMAZING BECAUSE IT'S ALSO ZOUIS AND GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE AND GOD BLESS HER SOUL OKAY THAT'S ALL BYE
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone who works at Radio 1 or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------

So it turns out that vampires can get drunk.

This is news to Zayn, who really didn't expect to feel even slightly tipsy ever again after he was turned, but he's not really complaining, not when he and Louis have happily made their way through almost a full bottle of Jack Daniels, sprawled out on the carpet of Zayn's living room.

"I thought." Zayn says, then pauses, blinking a couple times to clear his vision. His sight is so much better than what it had been before, of course, but being drunk trips him out so much, and it's like he's zooming in and out of his vision. He lies down and looks at the ceiling, which is a nice, solid, unchanging expanse of off-white and it calms his eyes down a bit.

"You thought?" Louis says, giggling. He scootches closer to Zayn and lies down next to him, their arms touching. Zayn tries to calm down the sudden surge of butterflies that rip through his stomach and ends up just holding his breath. Not like he really needs to breathe, of course, but it still helps. Kind of. 

"I thought," Zayn tries again, licking his lips and humming at the taste of alcohol still on them, "I thought we couldn't get drunk."

"Well, _obviously_ you're wrong." Louis replies, smiling slowly and closing his eyes. Which is a pity, really, because his eyes are sparkling and an intense grey-blue that almost makes Zayn drool sometimes. 

"Open your eyes." He mutters, without really meaning to, and Louis does exactly that, turning his head at the same time so he's looking right at Zayn.

"What?" He asks, and Zayn suddenly wishes his lungs worked properly again because he's sure his breath just hitched and without any air inside him he ended up letting out a weird guttural noise.

"You have nice eyes." Zayn answers, his voice barely audible. Not that it matters, really, because Louis can probably easily hear the cars zooming by on the freeway miles away.

A shadow passes over Louis' face for just a moment before he speaks. "Do I?" He says, his tone a bit bitter. "I don't remember, I haven't really seen my own face in about a hundred years."

 

Oh, yeah. 

Zayn constantly forgets just how old Louis is, since he seems to be just around twenty-two from his looks, which is just a couple years older than Zayn himself. Technically, though, Louis is more like two hundred years old or something, which should be weird, but it really isn't. Like, Zayn drinks _blood_ , okay, he has no right to be calling anyone else weird. 

"When was the last time?" He asks, and Louis shrugs, closing his eyes again. 

"Someone painted a portrait of me in 1910 or something."

"Was it good?"

"I guess."

"Do you still have it?"

"I think I lost it in the fire."

"There was a fire?"

Louis smirks but he still doesn't open his eyes. "Why so many questions?"

Zayn stops to think of a good response. "I'm just a kid." He says, eventually, and that gets Louis to chuckle, which makes Zayn smile in turn. It's not untrue, really, he was turned when he was twenty, but that was just about ten years ago. As vampires go, he's pretty much an infant. 

 

Louis sighs. "I set my house on fire." He answers, and Zayn's smile drops, his brows furrowing. "I got mad."

"Mad at what?"

Louis doesn't answer. It's his turn to frown, though, his eyes still shut tight and his lips turned downwards. Even when he looks angry like this, cross and annoyed, Zayn still finds him breathtakingly beautiful. He almost reaches out and traces Louis' lips with his fingers, his mind wandering to how he could do the same with his tongue afterwards, and then maybe with the tip of his cock, smearing pre-come all around Louis' mouth until Louis would take him all in in one go, moaning around his cock and--

"Zayn?"

Fuck. "Yeah?" 

"What're you thinking about?"

Shit. "Why you'd ever be mad at anything." He lies, but it's not a complete bluff--the thought was buzzing around the back of his head a minute ago.

Louis sighs again. "I got mad at the artist."

"What artist?" Zayn asks, cocking his head.

"The one who painted the portrait of me."

"Oh." Zayn pouts. "Why?"

Louis squeezes his eyes shut even harder. "I didn't like the way he made me look." He says, a bit fast, but Zayn catches every word.

"What did he make you look like?" He asks slowly, watching how Louis tenses up at the question.

"He--" Louis starts, swallowing. "I think he was scared because he knew what I was and he got mad or whatever so he painted me strangely. I mean, it _looked_ like me, sure, but everything was just a bit off. My eyes were too wide apart and my nose was too high and my hair looked like mud. It was stupid. Whatever."

Zayn's quiet for a few minutes as Louis' words settle in and he chews on a fingernail. "I like your eyes." He says finally, which is a massive understatement, but the last thing he needs right now is Louis getting creeped out by him. 

 

" _You_ like my eyes?" Louis answers, and Zayn scowls.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you look like a fucking Greek god, Zayn, I don't want your pity compliments." Louis snaps, and wow, okay. That hurt.

"I--" Zayn starts, but he's just confused. "What?"

Louis finally opens his eyes again and Zayn can almost make out a few tears that Louis quickly blinks away. "Have you ever even _seen_ yourself?"

Zayn shrugs. "I avoided most mirrors when I was human, to be honest. And now…well, now, it really wouldn't make a difference if I did, would it?"

"Have you seen what you look like after you were turned?" Louis asks quietly, and Zayn shakes his head.

"I tried taking some pictures but it took me a while to figure out it was more my DNA, not my camera, that was making the photos blurry."

Louis shakes his head. "You're missing out."

Zayn smirks. "Am I really, now?"

"How do you get your hair to look so good?"

"I mostly take chances, to be honest, and I think luck's been on my side so far."

"I'll say."

Neither of them speak for the next few minutes, and Zayn's about to ask if Louis wants another drink when the other boy pipes up.

"You're gorgeous, you know."

Zayn closes his mouth and shakes his head. If he could blush, he's sure he'd be doing just that. "Nah."

"You literally have the most symmetrical face I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well, that can be boring."

"You have really nice eyelashes."

"It's too bad I don't wear mascara, then."

"Zayn."

"Yeah?"

"What do I look like?"

 

Zayn's heart stops. Well, if his heart beat regularly, he's sure it would stop. His mouth is suddenly dry and he licks his lips, his brow furrowing again. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want Louis to be weirded out by him and he doesn't even know if Louis is attracted to him like that. He spends so much time contemplating this that he almost misses Louis inching away from him.

"Where're you going?" He asks, and Louis blinks a couple of times.

"I don't think I'm that drunk anymore." He answers, and hold up, he's right. Zayn feels completely normal again. So much for their drunk escapades.

"We could watch a movie or something?" Zayn offers, but Louis turns away, his jaw clenched. His head's at such an angle that the line of his jaw is shadowed perfectly by the light in the room, and before Zayn can stop himself, he's slowly running a finger down the edge of it.

Louis freezes up and that's when Zayn snaps back to reality, jerking his hand back.

"Shit." He sputters. "Fuck, I'm sorry." 

"Right." Louis says, after a few seconds. "You're sorry."

"I just--" Zayn starts, but Louis cuts him off.

"I think I should go."

"Oh." Zayn replies, his heart sinking. Louis is creeped out. Fuck. Once Louis has made his mind, it's near impossible to get him to change it, and Zayn sits up, watching Louis do the same. Louis stands up, moving much more slowly than he needs to, walking over to the front door and sliding his shoes on before grabbing his jacket. 

He hesitates a moment--just a moment--before reaching for the door handle, but that's all it takes for something to ignite inside of Zayn, and before he knows it, he's standing next to Louis, his hand over the other boy's.

"No." He says, and Louis' grip loosens automatically, leaving Zayn a bit surprised, but he's not complaining. Louis is still looking down at the ground, though, so Zayn gulps and touches a finger to the underside of Louis' chin, slowly tipping his head up. Louis' eyes are closed again, and it's really fucking frustrating, so Zayn leans in and kisses both his eyelids before he can actually think about what he's doing.

 

Louis' response is instantaneous. His eyes snap open and widen, his pupils shrinking a bit as they adjust to the light. His mouth falls open a bit as well, but Zayn drags his eyes away from Louis' lips because he knows he owes Louis an answer.

"You," he starts, lightly cupping Louis' jaw and watching how his eyes flutter closed. "You are, hands down, the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Louis scoffs but Zayn places his finger to Louis' lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Shut up." He says, for added measure, and than takes a deep, unnecessary breath and continues. "You're amazing. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, they're like the sky above the ocean and I know that's probably the cheesiest thing I could've said but I don't even care because it's _true_. I spend more time looking at them than you know. And your smile is absolutely amazing, I can't stop smiling when you do, it's so infectious. And that's not even it, Louis, your lips, fuck, even _they're_ perfect. And I just--you have these cheekbones, right? Like, they're high and perfect and when you smile, your eyes crinkle up and your eyebrows go really high and it's so amazing. And then sometimes you scrunch up your nose when you're grossed out or annoyed or flattered and stuff and I literally want to die on the spot, I swear to god. But like--the best thing ever, hands down, is when we're hunting, Lou, when you're so focused on a scent or a bite and you steel your face up, so that everything's completely smooth and sharp, and when you look at me, I feel like your gaze is going to burn right through me, and it terrifies me but it, like, it turns me on at the same time, so much, and I just--" 

And then Louis is kissing Zayn. Like, _kissing_ him. Hard, lips pressed together and teeth clacking and Zayn's pretty sure that there's more than one tongue in his mouth right now. When Louis leans back, Zayn follows him, then pauses just an inch away from his face. He glances forward, making sure to lock eyes with Louis, and touches their foreheads together.

"I _love_ your eyes." He says. "I love your eyes and your mouth and your hair. I love your smile and your laugh and everything, Louis, I love _you_."

 

Now, Zayn's pretty strong for a young vampire, sure. He punched through a boulder the other day and Louis took him out to dinner to celebrate. But nothing could really have prepared him for what Louis does next, because all he hears is a gasp and a growl and then Louis jumps on Zayn, his legs wrapped tightly around Zayn's waist. And Louis is _strong_ , like centuries old strong, so Zayn easily stumbles, falling back into his wall and leaving an uncomfortably large head-shaped dent in the drywall.

"My landlord's going to kill me." Zayn says, the back of his head stinging a bit, but his hands fit easily around the soft flesh of Louis thighs and he gasps as Louis pushes forward in response, grinding against him.

"I love you too." Louis says, grinding down even harder, with enough force that Zayn's legs are shaking trying to hold him up. Louis leans forward and kisses Zayn again, but this time much more soft, gentle, their lips barely brushing before Louis is nipping at Zayn's. Zayn feels the sharp prod of Louis' fangs and he moans happily, his own pair protruding easily. 

He's almost feeling dizzy with everything around him, the sweet scent of Louis mixed with the tang of the sweat gathering at his own brow, the way he shivers every time Louis' skin just brushes against his, how Louis' lips manage to be on every single part of his body at once.

So vampires can get drunk, sure, but where's the fun in that?

\------

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic)!


End file.
